


Being Left Behind

by immortalje



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered if Don had played with his feelings all along, if there ever had been something between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Beck  
> Prompt: 027. Betrayal  
> AN: Part of my incest50 challenge. [Table](http://immortalje.livejournal.com/78274.html)  
> WARNINGS: Contains incest, if you haven't noticed by the pairing yet!  
> AN2: Thanks to Beck, I checked the other prompts and might even write companions/sequels with some of the prompts I haven't outlined yet. Why do I have to be a sucker for happy ends?
> 
> First posted [here at my personal journal](http://immortalje.livejournal.com/140056.html) and later reposted [at my fandom community](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/21008.html)

Being Left Behind

Charlie stood in the garage, staring at the boards, but unable to follow what he had written. The numbers were blurry, his eyes wet from tears that were still falling. His head was buzzing, unable to understand that it had really happened. His heart was beating painfully, hurting from being broken into tiny pieces.

His one inspiration, his only anchor keeping him in the real world had left. Just like that. There hadn’t been a goodbye or even an explanation of why he left. All he had gotten was a small note on the kitchen table telling him that Don had left and wouldn’t return, that the love they had shared didn’t mean anything. He didn’t even know where Don had gone to. All he knew was that Don didn’t love him and had left him.

He was sure that his father knew where Don had gone to, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask. What use would it be when Don had made it so blatantly obvious that he didn’t want him to know? That he didn’t even care enough to tell him personally?

And he wondered if Don hadn’t lied to him when he had caught him watching a movie with some woman he didn’t recognise. It had been a romantic movie as far as he recognised, not something Don would normally watch. Don had seemed really strange when he had opened the door, as if Charlie had been the last person he had wanted to see that day.

Back at home, he had wondered if Don had broken away to live a normal relationship, but when they had met the following day, everything had been normal. Don had told him it was an old friend whom he had met at the academy, that there was nothing to worry about. No matter how strange it seemed, he had believed Don. After all, his brother and lover wouldn’t lie to him, would he?

Now he wondered if it had really only been a friend being in LA by chance or if it had been more, if it really had been an old friend or maybe a new... Charlie shook his head, not wanting to think about it. All he wanted was to forget, work on the problem so he wouldn’t have to think about it, but somehow his thoughts wouldn’t stop wondering why Don left and if he hadn’t been lied to for some time. He wondered if Don had played with his feelings all along, if there ever had been something between them. He wondered if he had pushed Don into something he hadn’t wanted.

And then he wondered if Don really would have let himself be pressured into a relationship with him. Don surely would have said if he didn’t want to. Hadn’t he done so all his life when he didn’t want something? Wasn’t it all about the bond they had?

He couldn’t really think when his heart was still breaking, when he still felt so betrayed about Don’s sudden departure. And he wondered how he was to survive without Don keeping him connected to the real life.

The End


End file.
